Un passé oublié
by DJ-Mya972
Summary: Myangelia est une jeune femme amnésique souhaitant secrètement retrouver son passé et qui vie joyeusement sur une belle île jusqu'au jours de l'arrivée de deux pirates tous deux sadiques. Chacun va vouloir la prendre dans son équipage. Quel sera le choix de Myangelia et surtout, retrouvera t-elle la mémoire?
1. Prologue

J'espère que ça vous plaira...

* * *

Prologue:

Une ile, avec une technologie très avancée, elle habitait des personnes pacifiques. Elle était d'un calme si prononce la journée mais la nuit elle devenait une terre ou la fête règne, les battles de danse sont réputées surtout pour le hip-hop et des rodéos de slams( un slam est un genre de surf volant très rapide et pliable, certains peuvent fonctionner avec le fruit du démon de leur propriétaire) qu'exerce les jeunes aimant les sensations fortes. _[nda: Bon on a fait la présentation de l'île alors place aux personnages]_

Il est 15h une jeune femme sort de son académie avec ses amis. Elle s'appelle Myangelia _[ nda: le nom pourri/ SBAAAAAM/ nda: désolé]_ elle à 19 ans. Fait environ 1m72 et à des cheveux sombres arrivant aux épaules et de magnifique yeux tantôt bleu tantôt gris métallique. Elle travaillait comme garagiste et voulait devenir mécanicienne. Elle sortait de son sac une espèce de planche ressemblant à un surf gris argenté. Il semblait avoir rapetisser. Elle le mis à terre et prononça des paroles incompréhensibles. Celui-ci s'agrandit et resta dans les airs à seulement 3cm du sol. La jeune femme monta dessus et le surf se souleva à 1m50 puis partit comme une fusée. Myangelia manier très bien son slam et elle se fraya un chemin entre les passants pour aller chez elle. Au moment ou elle aller tourner à un croisement elle descendit de son slam et continua son chemin en courant. Elle essayait d'arriver le plus vite chez elle. Elle courait, elle courait mais elle finit par heurter une personne auquel l'impact la propulsa 2m plus loin, même chose pour la victime.

Victime: Eh! Tu pourrais pas faire attention  
Myangelia: Excuser moi monsieur mais je suis pressée.

Reprenant peut à peut ses esprits elle se releva et regarda la victime déjà debout et qui époussetait son pantalon léopard. C'était un homme assez musclé et buste nu avec un long manteau rouge pourpre marron. Ses cheveux roux ressemblait à des flammes. Et il avait des lu nettes noires tenant ses cheveux bien droits... Elle avait déjà vu sa tête quelque part mais où? L'homme commença a avancer vers elle. Au fur et à mesure elle reculait. Ça y est! Elle se souvient ou elle a vu... Un avis de recherche... Cet homme était réputer pour sa cruauté

Myangelia: Eustass "Captain" Kidd...  
Kidd: Je vois qu'on me connaît. C'est pas tout mais tu m'as bousculé et ta sali monpantalon...  
Myangelia: Désolé c'est que moi je suis pressée *reculant tout en préparant discrètementson slam Sokudo et Ekishou.  
Kidd: que fait tu sa ne sert à rien de reculer comme ça car tu sais que tu vas bientôtcrever. *sourire sadique*

Ayant fini ses préparations, elle s'arrêta brusquement et eu un sourire sournois aux lèvres se qui étonna Kidd.

Myangelia: Ah ouai? C'est ce qu'on va voir!

Elle s'élança vers Kidd qui lui se prépara à lui donner un coup de poing. Elle lança son slam à terre et fonça directement sur lui. Croyant être fait de métal, notre cher Captain se détendit et essaya de l'attirer. Chose qui ne réussi pas.

Kidd: Quoi?! Mais...  
Myangelia: ce slam n'est pas fait en métal! C'est du cristal a la base et j'ajoute mon fruit du démon avec. Je peut faire tout ce que je veux, maintenant je vais voir ce que tu vaut...

Elle avançait toujours dangereusement vers Kidd. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver car elle le traversa mais littéralement _[Myangelia: Big Boss t'as vu Nda: pas la peine de t'en vanter]_. Après être passer à travers elle continua son chemin pour arriver devant chez elle espérant avoir semait le roux et son aura meurtrière.

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'île:

Un submersible jaune ayant un Jolly Roger ressemblant à un soleil, sortit de l'eau. Il en sortit un ours polaire portant une combinaison orange:

Ours: ah de l'air frais. Sa fait du bien.  
?/?: Bepo attend nous.  
Ours: Désolé...  
?/ ?: Mais t-excuse pas.  
?: Shachi, Pinguin, laisser le tranquille un peu.  
Schachi/ Pinguin: Oui Ban.  
?: Ah nous sommes enfin arriver...  
Penguin: Ah Capitaine, nous sommes bien sur l'île Kougaku...  
Capitaine: je sais Penguin, je sais.

Le capitaine en question était vêtu d'un sweat à capuche jaune sur lequel il y avait son Jolly Roger. Il avait aussi un étrange bonnet tacheté ainsi qu'un jean lui aussi tacheté [nda: Faut croire que Panda aime les tâches /SBAAAAM/ nda: x.X]

Capitaine: Je t'ai enfin trouve Jade. *sourire sadique*

* * *

To Be Continued.

Moi: En espérant que sa vous a plu n'hésiter pas a mettre des com's  
Law: T a bien fait d'ajouter le "Espérant"  
Moi: Law je vais finir par t'étrangler  
Law: Ok j'arrête... pour l'inst...

/ SBAAAAM/

Law: *KO*  
Moi: Au plaisir de vous revoir


	2. Chapitre 1: Danse et combat

Chapitre 1

* * *

Arrivée chez elle, Myangelia s'enferma dans son appartement et attendit quelques instants afin d'oublier le roux et alla ensuite se revêtir d'un jogging, d'un T-shirt juste au corps et d'une casquette. Après avoir fini, elle mit des vêtements de rechange dans un sac avec déjà Ekishou dedans. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Personne. Elle sortit de chez elle. Personne. Elle ferma la porte à clef et sortit dehors. Personne, pas de roux en vu. Après ça elle monta sur son slam Sokudo et fonça en direction du gymnase afin de répéter les chorégraphies de ce soir.

* * *

Du côté de notre chère pignatta roux :

Cela va faire plus d'une heure que notre cher « Captain » Kidd tournait en rond. Son second Killer le regardait, depuis un moment, en train de réfléchir _(nda : oui il arrive que notre cher Kidd réfléchisse /SBAAAAM/ nda : gomen gomen)_ pour savoir comment se venger de la pauvre Myangelia.

Killer: pourrai tu arrêter de tourner en rond ça me donne le tour...  
Kidd: *s'arrêtes* c'est bon j'ai trouvé, on la décapite... Non ! Mort trop rapide...  
?: Boss !  
Kidd : quoi Heat ?  
Heat : vous chercher une mort douce et douloureuse ? j'ai trouvé dans un livre qu'au bout de 100 coup de fouet on meurt...  
Kidd : bien dit Heat... coup de fouet jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive... et je m'en chargerai personnellement ! *rire sadique et psychopathe*_ (nda : je ne te savais pas si cruel ! ; Kidd : moi non plus)_

* * *

Maintenant du côté de notre panda _(/SBAAAAM/ nda : *KO*)_

Bepo : Law, que doit-on chercher au juste ?  
Law : quelqu'un... du nom de Jadlyne... mais je ne sais pas qui sais à part qu'elle habite ici...  
Shachi : Capitaine ! Il y a une fête en l'honneur du 110è anniversaire d'un armistice. Pour la fête on organise une compétition de danse appelé « Battle ». Apparemment tous le monde y va, petits et grands.  
Pinguin : plusieurs groupe de danseurs appelés grew vont venir ici. Certains viennent même représenter leur île ! Ici la vedette de l'île se nomme Doragon D Myangelia, aussi appelé « la tigresse de la mort ». « Tigresse » parce qu'elle est indomptable et sauvage et « mort » car tous le monde la respecte...  
Ban : on dit que derrière son côté angélique se cache un démon prêt à tout détruire sur son passage.  
Law : d'où tenait vous cette information  
Ban : *montre l'affiche* par contre pour la signification du nom... on a dû demander aux passants.  
Bepo : qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?  
Law : *sourire sadique* on va danser.

* * *

Le soir venu, Myangelia était épuisé d'avoir répéter toute la journée. Chez Eustass, eux aussi se préparaient pour la fête. Même chose pour le second équipage. La fête arrivée, toutes les personnes se trouvant sur l'île allèrent au milieu de la grande place. Celle-ci commençait à être pleine. Une fois tout le monde prêt, on mit une musique de groupe que tous les habitants de l'île connaissaient. Les équipages, perdus devant cette marrée humaine, reculèrent. Les habitants se mirent alors à danser jusqu'à ce qu'un homme bien habillé vinrent pour leur dire quelque chose :  
Présentateur : bien venu au 110ème de l'armistice de Korkence ! Au programme nous avons les représentations des différents grew. Ensuite cela sera la « maîtrise du talent » où tous les danseurs montreront leurs tripes et pour finir les célèbres battles !  
Foule : Ouai !  
Présentateur : *dit tout en rentrant dans les coulisses de la scène* que le spectacle... commence !

S'en suivirent des grews venant des quatre mers. Pendant que la foule acclamait les deux capitaines s'étend aperçus se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre commencèrent à parler.

Kidd : que fait Trafalgar Law dans un endroit comme celui-ci *sourire sadique*  
Law : je cherche quelqu'un *sourire sournois*  
Kidd : nous sommes deux alors.  
Présentateur : voici le moment que vous attendez le plus !

Soudain le ciel se couvrit laissant tomber une pluie diluvienne.

Foule : ouais !  
Pinguin/ Shachi : il pleut à corde et ils sont contents –'  
Présentateur : même le temps est avec nous ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire mais je vais le faire, voici... Les Raptides !  
Foule : Myangelia ! Myangelia !

En entendant le nom, Law leva la tête vers la scène et vis une jeune femme portant un bermuda jogging, des tennis, un haut court rouge laissant son ventre à l'air et une fausse manche recouvrant la moitié de son avant bras droit en partant du poignet. Kidd leva lui aussi la tête vers la fille qui dansait au rythme de la musique. Il reconnut celle qui allait faire un triple saut périlleux avant d'atterrir en grand écart sur la scène devant ses coéquipiers. C'était elle qui l'avait bousculé dans la rue. La musique étant fini, la foule se mit en délire puis se calma pour écouter Myangelia qui avait pris la parole.

Myangelia : alors ça vous a plus ?  
Foule : oui !  
Myangelia : alors je suppose que vous en voulez encore ?  
Foule : oui !

Law se demanda si son surnom était vraiment pour elle, une fille qui ne faisait que danser. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit une bouteille cassée allait en direction de la danseuse. Au dernier moment Myangelia rattrapa d'une main la bouteille sans avoir à la regarder. La foule se tourna vers le lanceur qui s'agissait autre qu'un mec jaloux du succès de Mya (nda : j'abrège car ça m'énerve d'écrire le nom en entier). La foule déglutit en même temps car elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Cet homme venait de provoquer Mya et il va devoir l'assumer. Quelle ne fût pas la surprise de la foule lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul. Au moins quinze personnes l'accompagnaient. Mya avança lentement vers ses futures victimes les personnes s'écartaient afin de leur donner du terrain. Mya continua à avancer doucement. Arrivé à dix mètres d'eux, elle disparut. Tout le mondes y compris les provocants et les équipages la cherchait des yeux. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps à la retrouver car celle-ci se préparait à donner un pied voltige après avoir prévenu un de ses adversaires, ce qui lui évitait d'attaquer dans le dos. L'homme vola après que son pied ait atterris dans sa joue. Les cheveux sombres de Mya étaient humides et collé sur son visage, ce qui lui cachait son expression faciale qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Après ce magnifique pied en pleine poire, les adversaires se jetèrent en même temps sur elle met ne tenures même pas trois minutes car elle avait déjà fini et se dirigeait maintenant vers son agresseur. Celui-ci apeuré rampait mais rencontra les bottes d'Eustass Kidd au dernier moment. Le froussard et le pirate se dévisagèrent avant que Kidd le relève et le mis devant Mya. Celle-ci croisa son regard mais détourna très vite son attention de lui pour attraper le mec par le col et l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux

Mya : dis-moi Rise, connais-tu les règles des lettres P, C, G, F et celle des trois P ?  
Rise : n-non...  
Mya : *lâche Rise* et ben tu vas l'apprendre *fait l'action et parle en même temps* on commence par la première... d'abord tu te prends mon Pied dans les Cou***** tu te baisse en avant et tu reçois mon Genou en pleine Face *le rattrape par le col pendant qu'il se tenait le nez avant de le lâcher* et la dernière, tu te prends une Pèche en pleine Poire et tu tombe dans les Pommes.

Rise eut les actions que Mya attendait. Les deux équipages la regardaient ébahi et surtout Kidd qui voulait lui réserver un autre jugement. Malgré cet incident la fête se finit bien et Mya était dans un bar en train de bavardait avec le barman lorsque Law arriva et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il passa sa commande et profita de l'absence du barman pour aborder Mya.

Law : c'est une sacré démonstration que vous nous avez fait tout à l'heure Miss Myangelia.  
Mya : ... vous devriez vous présenter non ?  
Law : je suis Trafalgar Law et j'aimerai vous demander une chose.  
Mya : que puis-je pour vous ?  
Law : où avez-vous appris à vous battre comme ça ?  
Mya : il faut savoir se battre lorsque vous vous battez dans des bandes, pas vrai ?  
Law : vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question...  
Mya : si je viens de le faire. Bon venez en au fait s'il vous plaît.  
Law : *pense : elle m'énerve...* j'aimerai vous demander si vous voulez faire partis de mon équi...  
Mya : *se lève* non merci, sans façon *part*

Law resta alors en plan. Le barman revint alors avec son saké

Barman : ben elle n'est plus là ?  
Law : dites, savez vous si...  
Barman : laissez moi devinez, vous avez proposez à Mya de venir dans votre équipage. N'est ce pas ?  
Law : en effet. Est-elle toujours aussi mystérieuse ?  
Barman : comme quoi ?  
Law : elle répond par des questions ou indirectement aux questions qu'on lui pose.  
Barman : elle fait toujours ça, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis elle cède au bout d'un moment. Mais ça dépend des personnes aussi...  
Law : ...  
Barman : mais je peux vous dire que si vous réussissez, ne vous attendait pas tout de suite à des obéissances aveugles.  
Law : ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais dressez les tigres.  
Barman : *rigole* en tout cas, une fois rentrer vous pouvez vous attendre a une fidélité exemplaire de sa part et une confiance aveugle envers elle.  
Law : pas tout à fait, elle peut toujours me mentir...  
Barman : impossible, elle ne ment jamais puisqu'elle ne sait pas le faire. C'est pour ça quelle répond le plus souvent par des questions.  
Law : merci Mister  
Barman : de rien, ce fut un plaisir.

Law paya puis partit en direction de son sous-marin. Tu peux t'attendre à ce que je ne te lâche pas pensa t-il.

Moi : alors ça vous à plus ? moi je l'espère.  
Law : le coup de la baston était pas mal  
Kidd : en effet mais j'ai plus préférer le passage où je suis cruel  
Moi : au plaisir de vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre dsl de ne pas avoir mis de couleur mais sur tablette ca fait vraiment c****.


	3. Chapitre 2: Duel d'épée et parcours

Chapitre 2

Du côté d'Eustass, celui ci était revenu sur son jugement. Il avait observé Trafalgar lors de l'épisode du bar. Il a du en venir au faites que Lui aussi chercher à la prendre dans son équipage. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate mon cher Traffy pensa-t-il avec un sourire sadique se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Chez Myangelia, celle-ci venait juste de se lever et manger son petit déjeuner. Soit deux croissants et du chocolat chaud et une pomme (nda: Le breakfast classique quoi... Ok je me barre). Elle finit son petit dej' et pris Ekishou (son arme: epee double et arc) et Sokudo (son slam). Elle se dirigea vers la sortie en fermant la porte et fonça sur son slam à l'extérieur de la ville en rencontrant par hasard Law puis Kidd. Sortit de la ville, elle traversa la forêt environnante pour arriver dans une immense clairière. La elle s'arrêta.

Mya regarda autour d'elle, alla vers un arbre quelconque puis frappa trois fois sur l'écorce. Une armoire s'ouvrit puis elle appuya sur le bouton au centre. La clairière qui était vide commença a s'animer. Des cibles pour s'entraîner a l'arc des mannequins articulés pour l'épée double ainsi que tout un parcours du combattant pour apprendre à esquiver les attaques des adversaire, attaquer et augmenter l'endurance. Tout cela sortit de la terre. Law eu le temps avec Bepo de tout voir et n'en était pas moins impressionné même chose pour Kidd et Killer qui avait participer à la démonstration du terrain.

Mya commença à s'échauffer puis pris Ekishou. Elle se mît en face des cibles. Ekishou se transforma alors en magnifique arc blanc et presque transparent. On aurait dit de la glace. Un carquois apparut alors magiquement dans son dos. Il commença à se dessiner par le fond puis monta jusqu'à finir la pointe des flèches. On aurai dit d'abord un fantôme jusqu'à devenir solide. Il comportait une trentaine de flèche environ. Elle tira dix flèches sans visés et celle ci atterrirent à chaque fois au milieu de la cible. Possédant les sens aussi aiguisé que ceux des animaux, Myangelia n'eut aucun mal à voir au quelles étaient toute au milieu  
Le vent se leva mais malheureusement pour les capitaines, ils étaient de dos au courant d'air. Ce qui fait qu'il transporta leur odeur. Grâce à ça, Myangelia sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle ne connaissait pas ces odeurs. Bepo qui lui regardait son capitaine qui prenait une expression interrogative faciale lui dit:

Bepo: le vent est contre nous...  
Law: hum?  
Bepo: elle a les sens fins, elle a du sentir not...

Bepo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Myangelia tira dix flèches sur les capitaines et leurs second. Ceux ci, sans le voir se retrouvèrent sur le terrain du combattant qui est fait de plein d'obstacle... en granit marin.

Law: Eustass puis je savoir ce que tu fait ici?  
Kidd: la même chose que toi Trafalgar.

Les capitaines n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus car les pièges s'étend enclanché, ils durent esquiver les lances qui sortait des côté. Lorsqu'un boulet en fer se dirigea vers Kidd celui ci utilisa son fruit du démon mais cela ne marcha pas car il contenait des fibres en granit marin. Kidd ce le pris en plein ventre ce qui l'envoya valser cinq mètres plus loin avec le souffle coupe

Killer: Kidd!  
Law: Bepo fais gaffe derrière toi!

Bepo ne pût esquiver le piège et se retrouva comme Kidd. Il ne restait alors que Law et Killer sur le terrain. Mais celui ci se retrouva hors jeu. Law l'avait observer mais cette minute l'aurai tué si Myangelia ne l'aurai pas arrêter avec son tibia. N'empêche que Law se retrouver aussi par terre. Mais ce n'est pas le parcours qui le mis comme ça mais un coup de pied dans le ventre de la part de Myangelia. Visiblement elle était très énerver.

Myangelia: mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris nom de dieu?  
Kidd: c'est ton parcours qui est dangereux. C'est pas notre faute.  
Law: donc c'est la que tu as pris à te battre...  
Myangelia: on dirait de gros bébé. Vous voulez suivre maintenant maman lorsqu'elle va au toilette?!  
Kidd/ Law: me parle pas comme ça! Pigé?!  
Myangelia: comprendre et mettre en pratique sont deux choses très différentes mais pourtant liés.  
Kidd: alors appliqué le!  
Myangelia: me donne pas d'ordre!  
Bepo: j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase... *regarde Law qui se lève et l'imite ainsi que les autres*  
Law: *regard noir à Bepo*  
Bepo: *deprime* désolé...  
Myangelia: *tilte* c'est maintenant que je remarque que l'ours parle.  
Bepo: *deprime* désolé...  
Myangelia: -' on a compris tu sais.  
Bepo: *deprime* désolé...  
Myangelia: il m'énerve...  
Bepo: *deprime* désoler...  
Myangelia: mais p***** de b***** de m**** on a compris c'est bon!  
Bepo: *deprime* désolé...  
Myangelia: redis ça encore une fois et je te transforme en manteau!  
Bepo: *deprime* désolé...  
Myangelia: ...  
Law: bon alors je suppose tu t'entraînes depuis un bon moment.  
Myangelia: pourquoi?  
Kidd: pour dire, c'est pas tout le temps qu'on voit une fille se battre toute seule contre une dizaine de gars.  
Myangelia: oui et ben?  
Law: ce qu'il veut dire c'est que...  
Myangelia: je suis pas con à ce que je sache? Pas besoin de toi pour avoir des explications  
Law: ...  
Myangelia: *se tourne vers Kidd* quant à toi pense à faire du sport. Tu utilise trop ton fruit. C'est pour ça que les pièges sont en granit marin *part* ah oui Kidd, je crois que tu as de faux abdos!  
Kidd: ...  
Myangelia: bon a plus les bleus! *part en direction de la ville sur slam après avoir ranger le matos*  
Killer/ Bepo: ...  
Kidd/ Law: *aura noire les entourant* je vais commettre un meurtre...  
Killer: et dire qu'il voulait chacun la prendre dans son équipage  
Bepo: exaspérant est le mot qu'il faut

Après s'être calmé, les capitaines reprirent chacun de leur côté le chemin de la ville.

Kidd: tu peux être sur Trafalgar qu'elle viendra dans mon équipage.  
Law: crèves toujours, elle sera dans le mien.

To be continued

* * *

Moi: bon voilà la fin du second chapitre 2  
Myangelia: que j'ai bien aime lors du parcours du combattant

Moi: a plus


	4. Chapitre 3: Fruits du Démons et Sport

**La politesse nous veut de vous dire bonjour et de vous remercier pour vos review. Le personnages fait penser à Mary Sue mais plus on avancera et plus on découvrira ses faiblesses. Bon, je vous laisse a votre lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Les capitaines avaient toujours en tête de recruter Myangelia mais après avoir été humiliés par Mya elle même, il décidèrent de retenter leur chance dans le dangeureux parcours qui avait était l'objet de leur humiliation. Vu qu'il ne connaissait pas encore bien la ville il décidèrent de faire comme la veille, soit suivre Myangelia.

Au bout d'un moment elle se rendit compte qu'on la suivait. Le vent qui était de son coté emmena les odeur de Law et Bepo. Myangelia commençait à les connaître. Elle alla dans une ruelle sombre et se cacha. Law et Bepo la suivirent mais tomberent dans son piege car elle lança des flèches sur eux. Les victimes évitèrent tant bien que mal les flèches leur tombant dessus tel une pluie diluvienne. Puis d'un coup elle s'arrêta et Law vit au dernier moment un pied qui lui était destiné dans la machoire. Law l'esquiva grace au Haki et sortit son nodachi prêt a riposter. Il abaissé (je sais pas trop comment ça s'écrit) sa lame mais elle fut arreter par une autre lame avec des reflets ressemblant à de la glace. Le choc fit sortir des flames noires qui coururent le long de la lame adverse.. Mya fit tournoyer son épée et Law dû faire face à une second lame ou le choc fit jaillir cette fois ci des éclairs rouges_ [nda: je trouve que le rouge et le noir vont très bien ensemble... ; Myangelia: barre toi tu gâche l'action! ; nda: roooh c'est bon! pas besoin d'être aggressive!]_

Law: Hein?! Mais qu'est ce que...  
Mya: tu te rappelle mon arc? Eh ben il se transforme aussi en épée dou...

DING! DANG! DONG! DING! DANG! DONG!

Mya: Kuso! Je suis en retard! A plus!

Myangelia arrêta le combat et monta sur son slam pour aller plus vite à la clairière d'entraînement.

Myangelia: Alexis! Armin! Iris! Je suis là!  
Alexis: tu en as mis du temps.  
Myangelia: je sais mais il y avait un pot de col...  
Armin: qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
Iris: oh... Il est trop kawaï cet ours! *sert Bepo dans ses bras*  
Myangelia/ Alexis/ Armin: comment elle a fait pour aller la bas aussi vite?  
Myangelia: vous voyez le mec avec un chapeau tacheté sur la tête? Eh ben c'est lui qui m'as retardé.  
Armin: en tout cas je n'aime pas trop ce type...

Le petit groupe se dirigea alors vers Iris qui encerclait toujours Bepo de ses bras. Law, voyant Myangelia se rapprocher de lui sourit. Le moniteur avec qui il était en train de parler tourna la tête lorsqu'il apperçut Mya.

Moniteur: tu vas essayer de battre ton record?  
Myangelia: sûr... *prend Iris* bon c'est leur de ta revanche.  
Iris: cette fois ci c'est moi qui gagne... Armin! Rammene toi!  
Myangelia: Alexis!  
Alexis/ Armin: on arrive!

Le groupe se mit en place devant le labyrinthe. Entre temps, Kidd et killer arrivèrent et regardèrent comme Law et Bepo, avec des étonnés, Myangelia et ses amis, plaisanter sur le parcours dangereux. Le moniteur s'avança avec un sifflet et un chronomètre et se mit à la fin du parcours. Il attira l'attention des jeunes et ceux ci bandèrent leur muscles pour se préparé à sauter au coup de sifflet.  
Lorsqu'ils entendirent le sifflet, les jeunes coururent et slalomèrent afin d'éviter les pièges. Quand une lance allait jaillir pour transpercer Myangelia, celle ci n'eut pas eut peur car Alexis l'arrêta avec son sabre.

Alexis: fait attention Lia!  
Myangelia: t'inquietes je gères!

Alexis lui rendis son sourire lorsque ce fut Myangelia qui le protégea d'un boulet. Du coté de Iris et Armain, eux aussi évitaient aisément les pièges. Lorsque Iris arriva au niveau de Mya, elle sauta pour attraper les bareaux travesiers afin de ne pas évitait au sol les pieux qui sortaient de la terre. Dès qu'elle fut à côté de Mya, elle la poussa et elle tombit sur le sol dangereux. Iris rigola tandis que Mya lui lançait un regard noir. Armin et sa coéquipière prenaient de l'avance et Alexis leur lança une flèche qui déclenchi un piège les faisant ralentir. Armin poussa un juron et Alexis envoya une corde pour aider Mya a remonter sur les barreaux mais celle ci était trop occupée à évitait les pieux en granit marin grâce à son haki. Elle trouva enfin une ouverture et réussi à sortir sans une égratinure. Son équipe réussi à rattraper celle d'Iris et continuèrent à avancer. Iris et Armin réussir enfin à sortir et arrivèrent execo avec l'équipe Mya/ Alexis.

Moniteur: nouveau score! 2min30! Bravo les jeunes!

Law et Kidd eurent soudainnement la même idée qui était de demander au moniteur s'il pouvait faire la même chose. Le moniteur accepta et lorsqu'il fit des groupes de 4 personnes, Myangelia râla. Pourquoi? Voici la raison:  
- 1er groupe soit équipe Bleue: Alexis, Myangelia, Law et Bepo  
-2eme groupe soit équipe Rouge: Armin, Iris, Kidd et Killer.

Law arbordait un sourire satisfait car le simple fait de voir Myangelia comme ça et en plus de l'avoir dans son équipe l'enthousiasmer (je sais pas comment ça s'écrit). Il allait enfin voir comment était ce parcours piégé en le testant en personne!

Myangelia: *déprime* pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi? *se reprend et soupire* Bon quand il faut y aller,... Faut y aller...  
Alexis: tu n'as pas l'air très contente à ce que je vois...  
Myangelia: oui tu as raison... *joyeuse* on va bien s'amuser!  
Alexis: *smile*

/SBAAAAAAM/

Alexis: *HS _[NDA:Hors Services pour ceux qui ont pas compris]_*  
Myangelia: combien de fois t'ai je dis de ne pas manipuler mes émotions!  
Alexis: Gomen gomen...  
Law: un fruit du démon? *se tape l'incruste dans la conversation*  
Alexis: oui, le fruit émotif. Je manipule l'humeur et les émotions des gens.  
Law: intéressant...  
Armin: moi je possède le fruit du puma. Pratique lorsqu'on veut sauter. ... *smile*

/SBAAAAAAAM/

Armin: *poing fumant* ARRETES DE FAIRE CA!  
Alexis: Gomen...  
Myangelia/ Armin: il est vraiment chiant quand il s'y met... Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'adore

/SBAAAAAAM/

Alexis *2 bosses sur la tête fumantes*: *KO*  
Armin/ Myangelia *poing rouge et fumant et regard noir*: LORSQU'ON TE DIT D'ARRETER TU ARRETES! D'accord *smile*  
Alexis: *part en courant et rigolant*  
Armin/ Myangelia: *le suivent en courant* p***** de b***** de m****! Reviens e****** m******* du plus c** des groupes de c****** et de p*** qu'il y était construit! On a pas fini! Viens par ici si tu as des c******* dans ton f***** ou p**** toi dessus avant qu'on te n**** a la pire des s******* des s*** qu'on connaît!  
Law: leur vocabulaire est très riche...  
Bepo: varié...  
Killer: famillier...  
Kidd: parfaite synchronisation.  
Law/ Bepo/ Killer/ Iris/ Moniteur: HORS SUJET!  
Iris: ils ne changeront jamais...  
Moniteur: tu l'as dit...

Après leur petit délire, Alexis revient avec les autres, ayant quelques bosses trônant fièrement au dessus de sa tête encore fumantes. Le moniteur se mit à la fin du parcours. Les participants se préparèrent.

Equipe bleue: comptez sur nous pour gangner!  
Equipe rouge: alors ça jamais!  
Le moniteur: attention...

Le sifflet retentit et la compétition entre les deux équipes débuta.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Moi: je sais je suis chiant.  
Myangelia: les lecteurs vont râler...  
Law: elle le sais. Et je sens qu'on va bien rigoler en lisant les commentaire.  
Moi: en tout cas pour le chapitres, il me faut 15 com's pour que j'ai le courage de la sortir.  
Myangelia: flemmarde...

/SBAAAAM/

Myangelia: *KO*  
Moi: au plaisir de vous revoir aux prochains articles!  
Law: à plus!


	5. Chapitre4: La concurrence et Cache Cache

**Tout d'abbord je voudrais m'excuser pour cette énorme retard! en ce moment je révise mon bac et je n'ai pas pu souvent avoir accès à mon ordinateur... je remercie alors les personnes pour leur reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

Dans l'épisode précédent:

Équipe bleue: comptez sur nous pour gagner!  
Équipe rouge: alors ça jamais!  
Moniteur: attention...

Le sifflet retentit et la compétition entre les deux équipes débuta.

Les deux équipes s'élancèrent dans le parcours dont les pièges se déclenchaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Les deux capitaine et leur second, se débrouillaient mieux que la dernière fois et faisait de leur mieux pour ne pas se faire distancer. Law et Killer se débrouillait le mieux entre les quatre nouveaux grâce à leur rapidité et leur minceur. Bepo avait du mal à cause de sa grosseur (Bepo: désolé... ; NDA: Bepo ce n'est pas ta faute. Ne t'inquiètes pas :-) Bepo: d'accord) ainsi que comme Kidd, pour leur grande taille. Cela ne les empêcher pas d'avancer. Les deux équipes progresser mutuellement vers la sortie or l'équipe d'Iris était en tête. Myangelia, voyant qu'elle avait le champ libre, décida d'utiliser son fruit du démon pour briser les obstacles qui empêcher Bepo d'avancer. Elle se tourna vers le piège en question et s'arrêta. Sachant ce qu'allait faire Myangelia, Alexis agrippa la manche de Law et le tira afin qu'il l'aide à couvrir les arrières de Mya. Celle-ci se concentra, regarda intensément le piège et envoya une onde de choc sur le piège les libérant en même temps d'un bon nombre d'obstacle mais en rajoutant des débris encombrants sur le chemin de l'équipe rouge. Bepo dégagé, l'équipe bleue reprit son chemin et dépassa l'équipe rouge. Celle ci ne se laissant pas faire, elle dégagea les débris et les deux équipe finirent execos.

Myangelia: eh ben... On est maudit...  
Iris: pourquoi arrivons nous à chaque fois execo?  
Armin: je n'en sais rien  
Les 3: *rigolent puis se tourne vers Alexis avec un regard noir et une aura meurtrière* ALEXIS! VIENS TOUT DE SUITE!  
Alexis: *se tourne vers les capitaines et leur second* super compétition... C'est pas tout mais il faut que je file... + *se barre en courant*  
Armin/ Iris/ Myangelia: REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE! ON A PAS FINIT AVEC TOI! *le suive en sprintant*  
Moniteur: -' *s'avance vers les capitaines* jolie performance pour des débutants. Vous êtes venu pour impressionner Myangelia? Je suis sûr que vous voulez l'avoir dans votre équipage. Si c'est ça, préparé vous à un défi à votre taille. *part* au revoir les jeunes et bonne chance!  
Bepo: il sont tous bizarre ici...  
Law: c'est pas tout mais j'ai une personne à recruter.  
Kidd: dans tes rêves, elle ira dans le mien!  
Law: non le mien!  
Kidd: non le mien!  
Law: le mien!  
Kidd: le mien!  
Law: le mien!  
Kidd: le mien!  
Law: le tien!  
Kidd: non le tien!  
Law: tout à fait d'accord avec toi :-) *sourire sournois*  
Kidd: ... *tilte* p***** l'e****** ! Il m'a eu! [ nda: c'est à ce moment là qu'on remarque que notre pauvre Kidd est long à la détente... Je compatis... ；/SBAAAAAM/ ； nda: Gomen... Gomen...]

Notre cher panda Trafalgar repartit avec ses lèvres retroussées formant un sourire machiavélique. Bepo, qui marchait à ses côtés, le remarqua mais ne dis aucun mot. Ils retrouvèrent Myangelia, dans le même bar que la dernière fois.

Law: Miss Myan...  
Myangelia: j'ai compris, j'accepte...  
Law: *sourire sadique*  
Myangelia: mais à une condition.  
Law: je suis toute ouïe.  
Myangelia: vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour me retrouver, si vous y arrivez, je viendrai avec toi ou la salamandre. Dans le cas contraire, vous arrêterai de me harceler et vous reviendrez la queue entre les jambes à vos bateau. *sourire sadique* d'accord?

Law n'aimait pas la façon dont la jeune femme s'adressait à lui. En plus s'il ne réussissez pas, le rouquin allez se moquez de lui, mais en plus il allait se faire humilié et son alter ego en prendrai un coup.

Law: je relève le défi.  
Myangelia: vous être prêt attention... Let's go! [nda: allons-y let's go, c'est parti les amis, nous allons les trouver, je sais qu'on peut y arriver, où allons nous? A la recherche de Mya. Où allons nous? A la recherche de Mya. Où allons nous? A la recherche de Mya! Où allons nous? A LA RECHERCHE DE MYA! ； Law: elle a disjoncté... ； Myangelia: je crois aussi...]

Law n'eut pas le temps de voir Mya se lever car celle-ci étant rapide, grâce à son fruit du démon, se déplaça trop vite pour que l'œil humain puisse la voir. Kidd qui était aussi dans le bar sourit sadiquement et se leva pour partir du bar car le défi venait de commencer. Law fut étonné de le voir ici mais sa surprise laissa place aussi à un sourire mais sournois. Les capitaines sortirent du bar suivit de leur second après que le propriétaire de la taverne leur souhaité bonne chance. Law qui cherchait de son côté fut surpris d'entendre ce que disait son second.

Bepo: je suis désolé mais je ne sens pas son odeur... *déprime*  
Law: mais comment...  
Passant 1: vous cherchez Myangelia à ce que l'on voit.  
Law: en effet...  
Passant 2: et vous compter sur votre ours pour vous guidez  
Passant 1: mais c'est impossible voyons.  
Law: et pourquoi?  
Passant 1: Myangelia sait comment camoufler son odeur. Il sera donc difficile pour vous de la trouver avant la fin de la journée.  
Law: merci à vous pour ce renseignement et comment savais vous que je la cherche?  
Passant 1: tout le monde le sait voyons *part* que la chance soit avec vous.  
Passant 2: bonne chance *part*  
Bepo: comment on va faire alors?

Law était embarrassé et il ne lui restait qu'une seule façon pour la trouver. La méthode traditionnelle. Pendant ce temps, Mya, elle, était dans un arbre bien choisi car elle pouvait voir ainsi ses traqueurs. Après être sorti de chez elle, elle s'est revêtu d'un vêtement camouflage afin de se mêlée avec la nature et une capuche assez grande pour masquez une partie de son visage mais assez proche de sa tête pour qu'elle ne s'enlève pas lorsqu'elle devra se combattre. Une ceinture était accrochée à sa taille pour transporter Ekishou et Sokudo ainsi qu'un sac qu'elle mettait à sa ceinture au dessus des fesses. Il y avait dedans des bombes fumigènes, des couteaux de lancers, un poignard, une mini sarbacane avec des flèches paralysantes et pour finir, des pointes en granit marin pour ses flèches. Elle regardait avec amusement l'embarras du brun et l'énervement du roux. Pourtant il ne suffisait que de lever la tête. La moitié de la journée était passé et il ne l'avait pas trouvé. "Il sont graves, ils me cherchent depuis ce matin et il ne m'ont toujours pas trouvé. Il leur suffit juste de lever la tête..., pensa t elle". Et comme s'ils l'avaient entendu, les deux capitaines, qui ne savaient pas que la distance entre eux était basse, levèrent la tête. Mya ne bougea plus. Kidd de son côté détaillait l'endroit ou se situer Mya. Pareil pour Law. Du côté de notre espionne, celle ci ne bougeait pas et attendait que les capitaines tourne leur tête, mais au même moment, un oiseau passé par là et se posa sur son épaule. Mya et l'oiseau se fixèrent et celui ci lui pinça l'oreille. Etant un point sensible, Mya gémis de douleur et pris son oreille avant de se rendre compte de l'énorme gaffe qu'elle venait de commettre. Les deux capitaines sourirent sadiquement et Mya pris ses jambes à son cou sautant habilement d'arbre en arbre. Les capitaines la suivirent et se rapprochèrent dangereusement l'un de l'autre jusqu'à se qu'ils se retrouvèrent à courir l'un à côté de l'autre.

Kidd: que fait tu ici Trafalgar?  
Law: ce que tu fait mon cher Eustass.

Les capitaines retournèrent leur attention sur Mya qui venait d'effectuer un magnifique bond pour se retrouver à l'arbre d'à côté. Elle atterrit sur la branche mais malheureu...

Myangelia: Kuso!  
Mais malheureusement celle ci se cassa et elle se retrouva agenouiller 50 m devant les capitaines devant les capitaines qui semblait de plus en plus avoir envie de l'avoir dans leur équipage. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Mya se remit à courir suivi de ses poursuivants. Elle réussi à les semer et les capitaines se séparèrent. Elle reprit son souffle en s'asseyant derrière un arbre. Telle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle sentit un métal froid sous sa gorge. Law. Il avait réussi à la trouver.

Law: je t'ai eu *sourire victorieux, enlève son nodachi de sous sa gorge et l'aide à se relever*  
Myangelia: *debout et sourire joyeux* bien joué... Capitaine Law.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Moi: et voilà la suite tant attendu  
Myangelia: ça tu peux le dire.  
Law: tu sais que tu coures vite?  
Myangelia: oui je sais, grâce à mon fruit et à mon entraînement.  
Law/ Kidd: quel entraînement?  
Myangelia: je porte continuellement des poids a mes jambes.  
Moi: au prochain chapitre et merci de l'avoir lu


	6. Chapitre 5: Emménagements et menaces

**Excusez moi pour le retard! voici tout de suite le chapitre!**

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

_Dans le chapitre présédant:_  
_Les deux capitaines sont à la poursuite de Myangelia. Celle ci finit par être attrapper par Law et comme promis, elle intègre son équipage._

Law: bienvenue dans l'équipage. Dis moi, que sais tu faire?  
Mya: je suis doué en mécanique et je sais jouer de plusieurs instruments mais je préfère de loin le piano.  
Law: tu seras ma mécannicienne et musicienne.  
Mya: ça me va.  
Law: allez viens je vais te montrer mon sous marin.  
Mya: d'accord mais serait il possible que je passe chez moi pour prendre mes affaires. Mes outils sont là bas ainsi que ma guitare électrique et mes vêtements...  
Law: d'accord. Vas-y.  
Mya: merci Mister Law. :-)  
Law: ah oui et une... M**** elle est rapide

Trop tard. Mya était déjà partit avant qu'il ne commence sa phrase. Arrive chez elle, elles prit ses affaires, et dit au revoir a ses amis. Sur le chemin du submersible, elle croisa Kidd qui la pris par surprise.

Kidd: trouvé. T'es dans MON équipage maintenant.  
Mya: t'as 2h de retard. Law m'a trouvé avant. Tu as perdu.

Kidd rentra alors dans une colère noire et se prépara à affronter Mya mais celle ci était déjà partit.

Kidd: je te retrouverai et je peux te dire qu'a ce moment, tu seras dans mon équipage.

Mya, elle arriva devant Law et ils se mirent en marche.

Mya: dis, tu sais où je vais dormir?  
Law: il y a une piece qui n'ai pas utilisé...  
Mya: tres bien je ferai ma cabine dedans.  
Law: elle est relié a une vieille salle de bain...  
Mya: je la réparerai.  
Law: mais ou va...  
Mya: te bile pas. J'y...  
Law: ARRETES DE ME COUPER LA PAROLE!  
Mya: *sourire sournois* ... Non! *tire la langue avant de se barrer en courant*  
Law: *veine sur la tempe* je vais la tuer...

Lorsque Law arriva à son sous marin, ses hommes l'attendait dehors. Law leur demanda la raison et il répondirent que c'était Mya. Law, légèrement énervé, fila dans son sous marin et alla dans la pièce... Qui était censé être vide.

Law: mais qu'est ce que...

La pièce était entièrement redécorée. Les murs et peints en turquoise, un double lit collé le mur en face de la porte. Une table de nuit à sa droite, une armoire dans le coin inférieur gauche ainsi que l'étui de sa guitare électrique et son enceinte dans le coin inférieur droit. Juste à côté il y avait une bibliothèque remplit de toutes sorte de livres et sa caisse à outil au dessus. Law rentra dans la pièce et alla dans la salle d'à coté qui était relié par une porte a droite de l'armoire. Il en profita pour regarder à l'intérieur et remarqua que ses vêtements étaient pliés et rangés. Il entra dans la pièce suivante et fut supris de trouver une salle de bain ressemblant à,la sienne. Mya apparut derrière lui.

Mya: alors? T'en pense quoi de ma cabine?  
Law: ... Comment as tu fait ça?  
Mya: oh ca c'est le minimum de mes capacités. Et encore je n'ai pas installé le bureau. :-)  
Law: mes hommes ont fait du bon...  
Mya: j'ai fait ca toute seule. Il me manque du matériel pour faire le bureau. En attendant pourrais tu sortir de mes appartements?

Voyant que Law ne réagissait pas, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dehors. Law n'aimait pas du tout ça. Au point qu'il la plaqua contre un mur, un scalpel sous la gorge.

Law: tu vas arrêter tout de suite ce pe...  
Mya: toi tu vas arrêter ça. Je te signal que j'ai été obligée de te suivre pour respecter ma promesse. Sinon je serai rester sur mon île peinarde!  
Law: sache que j'ai horreur qu'on me donne des ordres... Alors tu arrêtes. Pigé? *appuie sur le scalpel*  
Mya: tu ne me donne pas d'ordre. Sache que ma confiance et mon respect se mérite. Or tu ne les a pas acquis. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon capitaine que je dois te faire confiance. Et tu oublie une chose...  
Law: *appuie sur le scalpel et fait couler du sang de la gorge de Mya* Laquelle?  
Mya: *sourire sadique* je sais me battre.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, elle appuya sur le ventre de Law, un des poignard qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Elle appuya un petit peu plus pour que Law puisse sentir le bout effilé de la lame. Il se recula puis partit s'enfermer dans sa cabine furax et Myangelia partit à la ville afin de prendre du bois pour son bureau. Lorsque le soir arriva, Myangelia avait fini sa chambre et sa salle de bain. Elle commencait maintenant à ranger ses affaires. A l'heure du repas, tout le monde était présent... Sauf Mya, ce qui exaspérait Law. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et alla dans la cabine de Myangelia. Il trouva celle ci endormit sur son lit récemment construit, avec une clé anglaise dans sa main, épuisée par les trveaux qu'avait demander la salle de bain et la chambre. Law sourit puis referma la porte, laissant seule Mya endorlit dans son lit, sourire aussi.

Chapitre 5

Dans le chapitre présédant:  
Les deux capitaines sont à la poursuite de Myangelia. Celle ci finit par être attrapper par Law et comme promis, elle intègre son équipage.

Law: bienvenue dans l'équipage. Dis moi, que sais tu faire?  
Mya: je suis doué en mécanique et je sais jouer de plusieurs instruments mais je préfère de loin le piano.  
Law: tu seras ma mécannicienne et musicienne.  
Mya: ça me va.  
Law: allez viens je vais te montrer mon sous marin.  
Mya: d'accord mais serait il possible que je passe chez moi pour prendre mes affaires. Mes outils sont là bas ainsi que ma guitare électrique et mes vêtements...  
Law: d'accord. Vas-y.  
Mya: merci Mister Law. :-)  
Law: ah oui et une... M**** elle est rapide

Trop tard. Mya était déjà partit avant qu'il ne commence sa phrase. Arrive chez elle, elles prit ses affaires, et dit au revoir a ses amis. Sur le chemin du submersible, elle croisa Kidd qui la pris par surprise.

Kidd: trouvé. T'es dans MON équipage maintenant.  
Mya: t'as 2h de retard. Law m'a trouvé avant. Tu as perdu.

Kidd rentra alors dans une colère noire et se prépara à affronter Mya mais celle ci était déjà partit.

Kidd: je te retrouverai et je peux te dire qu'a ce moment, tu seras dans mon équipage.

Mya, elle arriva devant Law et ils se mirent en marche.

Mya: dis, tu sais où je vais dormir?  
Law: il y a une piece qui n'ai pas utilisé...  
Mya: tres bien je ferai ma cabine dedans.  
Law: elle est relié a une vieille salle de bain...  
Mya: je la réparerai.  
Law: mais ou va...  
Mya: te bile pas. J'y...  
Law: ARRETES DE ME COUPER LA PAROLE!  
Mya: *sourire sournois* ... Non! *tire la langue avant de se barrer en courant*  
Law: *veine sur la tempe* je vais la tuer...

Lorsque Law arriva à son sous marin, ses hommes l'attendait dehors. Law leur demanda la raison et il répondirent que c'était Mya. Law, légèrement énervé, fila dans son sous marin et alla dans la pièce... Qui était censé être vide.

Law: mais qu'est ce que...

La pièce était entièrement redécorée. Les murs et peints en turquoise, un double lit collé le mur en face de la porte. Une table de nuit à sa droite, une armoire dans le coin inférieur gauche ainsi que l'étui de sa guitare électrique et son enceinte dans le coin inférieur droit. Juste à côté il y avait une bibliothèque remplit de toutes sorte de livres et sa caisse à outil au dessus. Law rentra dans la pièce et alla dans la salle d'à coté qui était relié par une porte a droite de l'armoire. Il en profita pour regarder à l'intérieur et remarqua que ses vêtements étaient pliés et rangés. Il entra dans la pièce suivante et fut supris de trouver une salle de bain ressemblant à,la sienne. Mya apparut derrière lui.

Mya: alors? T'en pense quoi de ma cabine?  
Law: ... Comment as tu fait ça?  
Mya: oh ca c'est le minimum de mes capacités. Et encore je n'ai pas installé le bureau. :-)  
Law: mes hommes ont fait du bon...  
Mya: j'ai fait ca toute seule. Il me manque du matériel pour faire le bureau. En attendant pourrais tu sortir de mes appartements?

Voyant que Law ne réagissait pas, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dehors. Law n'aimait pas du tout ça. Au point qu'il la plaqua contre un mur, un scalpel sous la gorge.

Law: tu vas arrêter tout de suite ce pe...  
Mya: toi tu vas arrêter ça. Je te signal que j'ai été obligée de te suivre pour respecter ma promesse. Sinon je serai rester sur mon île peinarde!  
Law: sache que j'ai horreur qu'on me donne des ordres... Alors tu arrêtes. Pigé? *appuie sur le scalpel*  
Mya: tu ne me donne pas d'ordre. Sache que ma confiance et mon respect se mérite. Or tu ne les a pas acquis. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon capitaine que je dois te faire confiance. Et tu oublie une chose...  
Law: *appuie sur le scalpel et fait couler du sang de la gorge de Mya* Laquelle?  
Mya: *sourire sadique* je sais me battre.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, elle appuya sur le ventre de Law, un des poignard qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Elle appuya un petit peu plus pour que Law puisse sentir le bout effilé de la lame. Il se recula puis partit s'enfermer dans sa cabine furax et Myangelia partit à la ville afin de prendre du bois pour son bureau. Lorsque le soir arriva, Myangelia avait fini sa chambre et sa salle de bain. Elle commencait maintenant à ranger ses affaires. A l'heure du repas, tout le monde était présent... Sauf Mya, ce qui exaspérait Law. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et alla dans la cabine de Myangelia. Il trouva celle ci endormit sur son lit récemment construit, avec une clé anglaise dans sa main, épuisée par les trveaux qu'avait demander la salle de bain et la chambre. Law sourit puis referma la porte, laissant seule Mya endorlit dans son lit, sourire aussi.


End file.
